thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Banzai (PaulRhineII's Fanfics)
Banzai is a male hyena. He is a member of Shenzi's clan alongside Ed. Backstory Banzai was born during the reign of Ahadi. Years later, Simba and Nala take a disobedient trip to the Elephant Graveyard, where they are confronted by the hyena trio. In echoing Simba's laughter, the hyenas scare the cubs into hiding behind their babysitter, Zazu, who tries to explain to Shenzi that their traipse into the graveyard is a mere accident. Shenzi soon identifies the hornbill as Mufasa's majordomo, and the hyenas set their minds on eating the cubs. Although the cubs and their babysitter attempt to escape, the hyenas manage to catch Zazu and stick him in the birdie boiler. Before they can harm the cubs, Mufasa rears out of the shadows and attacks them. Banzai is the first of the trio to confront Mufasa, attacking him from behind, but Mufasa swipes him away, leaving him with pulsing wounds on his rear. With the battle finished, Mufasa tackles all three to the ground, warning them to never come near his son again. Another deafening roar sends the hyenas scurrying away. That night, Banzai was gathered with his friends, complaining about the wounds on his rear. Ed's constant taunts spin him into a fury, and he scuffles with his friend until he is ordered away by Shenzi. The hyenas proceed to complain about lions and the subordinate stature of their own species. No sooner have they slammed lions with insults such as "pushy," "hairy," and "stinky," when Scar appears, bearing gifts of food for his friends, despite their prior failure to kill the cubs. When Banzai challenges his leader, asking if they had been expected to kill Mufasa as well, Scar sings "Be Prepared", bracing his minions for the death of the king. The next day, Banzai and his friends gather at the top of the Gorge, waiting for Scar's signal to startle the herd. While they wait, Banzai attempts to pick off a sick wildebeest in order to settle his hunger, but Shenzi forbids such an action. Scar soon appears at the top of the ridge, and the hyenas chase the wildebeests into the valley. After joining up with Scar again, the hyenas are sent after Simba, who has run away from his father's dead body. The three almost manage to catch the cub until he escapes into a thorn thicket. Banzai himself is accidentally pushed into the thicket, and when he emerges, he refuses to keep chasing the cub. Leaving Simba for dead, the hyenas yell taunts after him and then return to Scar, who is deceived about Simba's status. With Mufasa and Simba dead, Scar takes the title of king, and many years pass, during which the hyenas pillage the Pride Lands and overhunt the lionesses. When prey becomes scarce, Banzai and his friends approach Scar, demanding he provide them with more food. Annoyed by their pestering, Scar orders them away, yelling in particular at Banzai when he mentions Mufasa's name. Though the hyenas try one last time to appeal to their king, Scar roars furiously at them, prompting the hyenas to flee the den, whooping fearfully. Not long after this, Simba returns to the Pride Lands, now a young adult, and confronts Scar, who pointedly glares up at the hyenas, frightening them into the shadows. During the final battle, the hyenas flank their leader, and the trio target Timon and Zazu in the bone cage. Pumbaa soon comes to the rescue, and Banzai and his friends are chased away by the warthog's brawn. As the battle draws to a close, Banzai and his friends gather on the summit of Pride Rock, where they witness Scar's betrayal. When their king falls from Pride Rock and lands in the midst of the hyena clan, Banzai and his friends gather around Scar, who welcomes them as friends. The hyenas in turn taunt Scar for blaming the problems of the Pride Lands on them and then proceed to attack him, eating him alive amidst the burning flames of Pride Rock. Relationships Family * Nne: Brother * Shenzi: Former Mate * Janja: Son * Cheezi: Son * Chungu: Son * Madoa: Step-daughter * Jasiri: Step-daughter * Tunu: Step-son * Wema: Step-daughter Friends * Shenzi * Ed * Scar (formerly) Enemies * Simba * Nala * Mufasa * Zazu * Scar (currently) * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Kopa Category:PaulRhineII Category:PaulRhineII's Characters Category:Tales of the Pride Lands Category:Tales of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Hyenas Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:Original Characters